Into the night
by starrydream88
Summary: Rukia x Ichigo. A past forgotten. Rukia needs to find out why she was left to die in the desert in addition to figuring out what history occurred between her and her savior.
1. Chapter 1

_I only have one regret…too bad this is the end of the line for me. You were my only regret._ _My_ last thoughts were of you as death embraced me.

Chapter 1:

"Shit! What the heck!?" yelled a voice in surprise. I felt the sand shift as my body slid out of its burial spot. I felt a searing hot pain go through my body calling me forth from death's embrace. My right eye weakly fluttered opened. I could not feel my left eye. Light blinded my eye briefly. An obnoxious orange spike ball filled my vision as my eye grew accustomed. "What the hell…it's a Midget!" the orange ball yelled at me. I opened my lips to yell at the ball to shut up, but I could not. My lips did not move nor did my throat. I tried again, but all I could manage was a soft pained wheezed. Pain coursed through my lungs at my attempt. I felt death's grip tighten as my vision narrowed. The spiked orange let out a soft curse mixed with disbelief and relief, "Shit, Rukia..."

"Stay with me," commanded the spiked orange ball, "Don't you dare die on me Rukia!" I smirked at the orange ball, 'death obeys no one.' The spiked orange ball laughed at me, "Smirk all you want, but you will not die. Death can go fuck off and find another victim." As if death could hear, I felt it's grip on me loosen. I could hear death's chuckle as the dark cool embrace was instantaneously replaced with hot searing pain. My body convulsed. Every breath I took felt like someone was pouring boiling hot liquid into my lungs. Every cell in my body screamed in agony. My good hand clasped tightly onto something as I tried to ride the waves of pain. I wished death would come back. I cursed the spiked orange ball fervently for sending me straight to hell. I screamed.

"Where is Orihime! Orihime! I need you to heal her," commanded the spiked orange ball. I could hear in between the waves of pain. "Rukia, you will survive this. You will not die, you midget." I think that was directed at me. _What a cocky bastard._ I thought briefly, before I was assailed by another wave of pain.

"She is..." a softer feminine voice replied timidly, "My powers aren't that powerful." My body jerked from the soft touches all over my body or what was left.

The spiked orange ball voice broke, "Please Orihime...can you please try. If she were too..."

"I will try Ichigo, but I can't promise anything," the feminine voice assured with determination, "for you I will…"

It was too much. I could not hold onto the conscious world, I faded away as the spiked orange ball placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He whispered into my ears, "Thank the heavens that I found you. And alive. I don't think I could live with myself if you were gone from this world. And when I find out who the fuck this to you-they will have hell to pay."

* * *

OOxxxxOO

* * *

I opened my eyes to a tan canvas ceiling. _A tent, how the hell did I get here?_ A palm leaf shade playfully waved as a breeze went by. It was quiet. I gingerly sat up. I felt a dull ache ring throughout my body. Swinging my legs over, I pushed myself off the cot. My legs collapsed beneath me. _Thank goodness for this sand_ , I thought grumpily as I spat out sand from my mouth. Sitting up I brushed off as much sand off my face as I could and the white nemaki I was in. I frowned. _How long have I been out?_ I tried to remember how I got here, but as I did another fearful thought bubbled. A ripple of panic coursed through me. _Stop! Let's focus on getting up. I can think about that later._ Focusing on the task at hand, I grabbed onto the cot. Strenuously, I managed to get onto my feet. Sweat began to drip from my face at my attempt. Sand that I had missed began to roll down with the beads of sweat. _Sand…I hate this._ Another annoyance added to my pile. Shakily my legs held momentarily. "Yes!" I shouted with triumph. But it was cut short as my legs collapsed again sending me backwards onto the cot, "….shit!" I yelled out in anger. I lied there as I tried to suppress a sob threatening to break because of my predicament.

An unknown voice outside of the tent startled me. Instinctively, my body sprang into action as it went into a defensive stance. My body screamed at the movement. I steadied myself against the cot as I prepared for a fight.

"Well aren't you the epitome of a sight for sore eyes," commented someone behind me. I turned to look behind me in surprise. A young tall man with an outrageous orange short spiked hair in a deep blue yukata stood behind me with his arms crossed. His brown eyes twinkled with happiness.

I gritted my teeth and asked, "Who the hell are you?" I prayed that I wouldn't have to get into a fight. It would be an easy win for him.

Surprised he retorted, "I don't think that is how you say 'thank you' for someone who saved you from death's grip, midget." He paused when he saw my tension, he asked softly, "Rukia, what the hell happened?" I assumed a friend, since he made no act on attacking me.

I frowned at the name he directed at me. Noticing that I had loosened my stance, he slowly approached me. Shuffling through my mind, I tried to remember. _Nothing_ … A small dull pain in my head arose. "Rukia?" he asked quietly. I held my hand up as I closed my eyes concentrating harder on the name. It felt foreign but familiar. I glanced at the young man again. This time a slew of emotions were evoked. The strongest of them was longing and something else; third in place was 'regret' mixed with 'fear'. My frown deepened at the emotions. _Why do I have the urge to kick and hug this jerk?_

"Rukia, look at me," he commanded. I looked up at him. My heart skipped a beat. He was about an arm's length away from me. Up close, I could see he was quite handsome even with the scowl he was giving me. I heard him take in a sharp breath in. "Who the hell did this to you?" I could sense the dark vengeance rising in him at the cause of my predicament.

My memory finally recalled the dream. _He is that stupid spiked orange ball from my delirious dream of hell_. "What happened? Tell me who did this to you," he asked again as he tenderly touched my face. I flinched at the touch. He quickly brought his hands behind his back and mumbled, "Sorry". He waited for my reply.

I tried again to remember, but the dull pain began to sharpen as it spread throughout my head. Ignoring the pain, I continued to force myself to remember. But I had nothing except for that dream. The panic I had suppressed earlier came back in full force. My legs could not take any more exertion. They collapsed beneath me. The young man sprang forward catching me. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into my head incessantly. Without thinking I buried my face into his chest. I could feel his hesitation before his arms tightened around me. I began to sob, "I don't know…I don't know." I gulped as I realized, "I don't know who I am…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Who am I?_ I pondered. One would have thought that the lost of your memory would be freeing. Like a fresh start. No worries about past mistakes or regrets. But I did not find any freedom. I felt caged and bond by the unknown. Luckily, I was able to function as a 'normal' being with common knowledge of today's technology. I shivered slightly as a cold wind swept by. Closing my eyes, I tuned out the noise of the people and concentrated on the soft pitter patter of the rain as it collided onto different surfaces.

The warm soft rain drops felt comforting as I sat there on the bench by some unknown park. I searched within my mind. _Nothing…_ Frustrated, I opened my eyes to look at the scene before me. People passed by, some glanced at me while most went by without a glance at me. _Colorless. No meaning. Why was I left out to die? What was I doing in a desert? Who am I?_ Unanswered questions keep floating through my mind. In the back of my mind, a dark heavy presence appeared that sent chills down my spine stirring me from introspection; I looked out into the crowds passing by. I noticed a few more lingering stares than usual, but nothing out of the ordinance.

Among the sea of dark umbrellas and muted colors, my eye caught sight of an outrageous orange color. At that moment the presence I sensed disappeared. My heart softly sang his name. _Ichigo Kurosaki -_ the young man who saved me from my desert tomb. I blinked. And he was before me with his usual scowl. "Midget, what are you doing out here? Did you also lose your common sense? I thought I told you to stay in bed," he scowled at me as he held his umbrella over me. He tossed his jacket on top of my head. "Wear this…You must have lost your common sense," he muttered under his breath.

I glared at him. But he looked away, and I could see a shade of pink slowly rising from the collar of his shirt. As I took the jacket off my head, I realized why he was tossing the jacket at me when I caught glance of my soaked clothing. The light blue dress I was wearing was of a light material and the rain had made it transparent. Blushing furiously, I quickly put on his jacket. _That explains those leering looks I got. And that dark presence…maybe that was part of it._ "Thank you," I mumbled and as I snuggled into the jacket to hid my blushing red face.

Ichigo glanced at me briefly to make sure I was properly covered. He gave me a nod of his approval. I rolled my eyes at him. "How did you manage to get out here with these measly crutches?" he asked noticing the soaked worn crutches next to me.

"I managed," I said tartly, "I would have fared better, if I didn't have to look high and low for these."

"I didn't give you crutches because you were supposed to be in bed," he explained, "I know you…" he trailed off. He shivered slightly as a cold wind swept by. "Let's go home."

When I made no attempt to move, he sighed and sat down next to me on the bench. He quietly held the umbrella over both of us. His presence created more questions into my thoughts. It has been a few days since my rescue from the desert. The night of my breakdown, to my embarrassment I had fallen asleep in his arms. I awoke the next day in his home in Karakura mostly recovered. I didn't give much thought to how we got there so fast; I had other pressing issues to think about.

His house was also a clinic that his father ran-which explained Ichigo's medical knowledge. In the mean time it was just him and I, since his father along with his two sisters were gone on a medical conference. His friends did come by to visit. From what they told me I was in high school with them, and we were on our summer vacation. I accepted it, despite the fact that I had an inkling feeling that I was older even though I did look that age.

I recalled the faces of his friends one by one. _Orihime was the beautiful busty girl with the light brownish orange hair with an obvious crush on Ichigo. Tatsuki dark short hair was Ichigo's childhood friend, very sporty, and Orihime's best friend…_ _Sado was the quiet and gentle giant who doesn't say much. Uryu Ishida the guy with glasses and always looks serious…what an unusual group of friends he had._

And none of them would tell me much about my past besides that I transferred to their school, and I was boarding at Ichigo's house. They say my name is Rukia Kuchiki; a high school girl with black hair, amethyst eyes, and the shortest out of the group. Whenever I asked about my family they would reply that I was very reserved person and did not talk much about them. I sensed there was more to tell, but they did not give any more detail than that. Ichigo explained that he didn't want to overload me with information and we will take it slow.

 _It was weird though…at random times they would leave with an exception of one who would stay with me._ I felt my eyelids grow heavier and my mind began to drift to the thoughts about the young man next to me who was also lost in his own thoughts. Noticing the goose bumps on his arms, I quietly closed the distance between us. I felt bad that he had to give me his jacket because of my stupidity. It was the least I could do…if we were to continue to sit here. The sound of the raindrops hitting the umbrella, the warmth from his jacket, and oddly enough his presence quieted my thought.

As I sat there on the bench, my mind drifted. _Soft kisses…This rain reminds me of soft kisses._ I quickly clung on to that glimmer of a memory. Ecstatic, I tugged onto the memory.

-–It was a warm summer rain in the evening. Excitement, anticipation, and fear of what may come rang through my body and mind. My eyes were closed as I relished the feel of the tender soft kisses. I have been waiting forever for. It was better than I could have imagined. My soul was soaring high up in the clouds. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _I never want this day to end_. "Rukia…" he whispered lovingly. I smiled at him as I opened my eyes to look at him. -

 _No!_ I exclaimed as the memory faded away before I could see the young man's face. I frantically tried to push it the wall in my memory but it did not give. A sharp knifelike pain sliced through my brain.

"Rukia…" My heart skipped a beat at the voice. _The voice sounded like the one from my memory…_ I opened my eyes to see Ichigo's brown eyes filled with worry as he examined me. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me midget. I told you weren't feeling well enough to be wandering outside of your bed."

I scrunched my nose, _it couldn't be him. Not one of his friends mentioned it. I wouldn't fall for such an obnoxious brat…_ his brown eyes searched my face for any sign of discomfort. He was too close for comfort. My eyes were immediately drawn to his lips. _Was it him?_ The memory of soft tender kisses flashed before my mind causing my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter. _Could I have?_


	3. Chapter 3

Mesmerized by his lips, I did not hear his question. "Rukia!?" his eyes filled with concern. The pain in my head was worsening. A chill went down through my spine as black dots began to appear before my vision. They slowly multiplied. A tingling sensation began to spread from my spine to the rest of body. "Rukia! Look at me." Ichigo demanded as he dropped the umbrella that was keeping us dry. – _Idiot, now we are both going to get wet, and I am looking at you—_ I glared him. Not aware that I could no longer feel the sensation of the raindrops hitting my face or that my reply was not spoken. "Shit Rukia! Have long have your bandages been like this!?"

I numbly looked down on my right arm as Ichigo pushed up the jacket sleeve to reveal the rest of the bandages. The black dots were now swimming erratically obstructing my vision. I blinked, and they rearranged enough that I could see the pristine white bandaged had turned into a dull reddish-brown color. _When did that happen?_ Without my consent he scooped me into his arms and run in the direction of his house. I made a sound to protest, but nothing came out. I frowned as I attempted to move my mouth. Nothing happened. W _hat the heck…why can't I make my mouth move?_

 _Beep Beep Beep._ It was Ichigo's phone indicating a message had come in. "Shit," he cursed as he kneeled down to set me on his knees as he fumbled to take his phone out his jean pocket. He cursed again when he saw the message. I frowned as I read the text message 'Karakura Park.' _Isn't that the park we are in?_ Surprised, I wondered what that meant.

He looked down on me, and cursed again. "Fuck…" He quickly dialed a couple numbers, "Uryuu pick up the damn phone! Shit!" He attempted the call again and this time with success, "Uryuu!…Orihime? Why…Is Uryuu there? Nevermind! Tell him Karakura park. I have Rukia with me and I can't…" A loud buzzing filled my hearing drowning out the rest of the conversation. Ichigo hung up the phone, as he picked me up and continued his run home.

The dark presence I felt earlier reappeared, and sending chills down my back. _–Ichigo_ —I shouted to warn him, but my mouth made no sound. Next thing I knew Ichigo went flying into a wall and I was falling down. My body landed like a bag of cement. I cringed in anticipation of the pain, but I did not feel the impact.

A dark looming shadow that looked like an amoeba appeared before me. The amoeba black mass had a small white mask at the middle of his mouth surrounded by what looked like teeth. The monster was gleefully looking at me. I felt something cold tightened around my bandaged arm. Dull color was replaced with a bright scarlet color.

= **What's this? A shinigami, THE shinigami…I can't believe my luck that I was the first to find you! =**

I shivered at the sound of the monster. An appendage shot out from its body. It wrapped itself around my body. I screamed internally as I felt the monster began to eat away what felt like my soul. I felt something inside my soul stir.

 **=YMMM! So tasty! If I would have known you were this tasty I would not have agreed to find you for him. A little nibble wouldn't hurt you. =**

"Hey you fucker! Get away from her!" shouted Ichigo as he soared through the air towards the monster. He swung a large sword down onto the arm that had attached to me. The detached arm dissipated. In a black yukata he stood before me as he held up the large sword in a defensive stance. _Wasn't he wearing jeans and a t-shirt?_ The monster back away screaming in pain as his voice changed from a gleeful child to an angry man.

= **Another shinigami? You little shit. You are going to regret interrupting my meal!** =

The monster quickly tightened into a ball as Ichigo swung again onto the monster. Ichigo frowned as his attack did nothing. The monster laughed as it reformed itself around him as random black limbs sprang towards him from the shadow. Ichigo counterattacked the black limbs that were jutting out to pierce him. He realized too late that the monster had started to form sphere around him. He cursed as he started to slice through the sphere while he dodged the limbs that jutted out randomly attempting to attack him.

The limbs were beginning to form faster. Some were able to get past his defense as it jabbed into his body and quickly retreated before Ichigo could cut with his sword. The sphere reformed quickly at each swing. Ichigo was now breathing heavily at the exertion. With a malicious laughter, the monster tightened around him forming a sphere of swirling black mass. I could no longer see the slashes from Ichigo's sword. Blood began to drip from the ball.

 _-ICHIGO! -_ I screamed. – _NO! NO! ICHIGO_!- I struggled to get my body to respond. My vision blackened as the pool of blood grew below the ball.

* * *

OOxxxxOO

* * *

I awoke to a pair of lips softly kissing my own lips. _What the?!_ Desire resonated through my whole body. Any coherent thoughts I had when I first awoke went out the window. My lips opened to deepen the kiss. Their arm tightened around my waist as they pulled me in closer. My own pressed against him matching his desire to my own. My hand was entangled in the softness of his hair while the other was doing an exploration of my kisser's body. I was shocked at my audacity as I lightly ran my free hand down from his defined hard pectorals down to his abdominals.

A soft moan escaped from my mouth as my hands felt the hardness, and the curves of the muscles. It was slick, probably from sweat I presumed. All coherent thoughts escaped me at that moment as my hand with trailed lower.

 _"Rukia,"_ he moaned against my lips before deepening the kiss. His tongue expertly danced with mine. His hand slipped into my yukata as the other cradled my head. _Wait a yukata?! When was I…_ I groaned distracted by his hands that had somehow found its way under my garment.

The touch of his warm hand on my cool bare skin was like a lightening strike. Surprised by how real it felt, I pushed him away. 'I can't do this' I whispered. _I don't even know who I am kissing._ Am I remembering a past memory? _I can't be. His lips feel so real. This can't be a memory or a dream._ "Rukia?" the young man asked confused by my action. I looked up at him, but met with darkness. I opened my eyes. They did not respond. I could feel a slight twitch but they didn't open.

With all the strength I got, I forced my eyes open. My view was greeted with a wobbly fan and a wooden ceiling. I frowned. _What the hell…_ A weird blonde haired man in a green and white striped hat came into view from above. His emotionless gray eyes examined me. He frowned. I blinked, and was about to ask who the hell he was when I saw an orange color appear above me. _Ichigo? Where the hell am I?_ My mouth did not make a sound. From what I could see Ichigo was talking to the man. The sounds were still muffled.

In the corner of my eye I could see that Ichigo yukata's was half off and covered in blood. My movement was unnoticed. – _Idiot, why aren't you getting yourself looked at_ \- His face turned into a scowl as he continued to talk to the man in the hat. I concentrated on his lips to see if I can make out what he was saying. _I guess I don't have that ability._ Luckily, at that time the buzzing ceased and I could hear their conversation.

"Urahara, why is she not waking up? Is her gigai broken? As far as I can see she doesn't have any new injuries besides the one on her arm. And the hollow didn't leave any damage," Ichigo said to the man in the hat. _Urahara, hmmm that must be his name. What is a gigai? Sounds dirty…Hollow?_ For some reason a bunny with a negative symbol popped in my mind. I giggled.

Ignoring Ichigo, he examined me closer. He frowned, "I thought she was supposed to be staying within your house? Do I need to send her back into Soul Society with her brother for better protection?" _I have a brother!? What is this Soul Society?_

"No! I can protect her better than that prick! The last time I let her leave to go back to Soul Society, I end up finding her almost dead in the desert of hell!" shouted Ichigo as he crossed his arms. With a serious face he spoke his concern, "What worries me is the hollow."

"Did you destroy the hollow?"

"I think so…" Ichigo said as he looked away blushing.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"Well…I awoke and he was gone…he won't be bothering us."

"How do you know that he won't come back?"

Ichigo's blushed deepened, and shaking his head he glared at Urahara, "Rukia was there with her Zanpakuto."

Urahara's eyebrow rose. "Interesting…she was awake and she had her zanpakuto out?" he asked.

"Well…she was one minute and the second she wasn't." Ichigo commented. He blushed at a thought, but he quickly regained his composure, "It was like she was all there…and then…"

Urahara muttered under his breath, "Interesting side effect, I wonder..." Raising his voice again, "Ichigo, I need you to keep Rukia safe and within the barrier I placed around your clinic, until I get back. Make sure she does not leave it! I need to go see an old friend. Jinta, let everyone know I will be gone for a few days."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Every time you see an old friend it stirs up trouble for me."

Urahara brought his hand back over his head and laughed heartedly. "You wound me by your accusation."

"Well last time you went to see an old friend; I got an urgent message from you to fetch Rukia, who I mentioned left on her accordance. I had to sneak back into the Soul Society to find out that she was missing! And then I had to search from hell and back to find her in death's embrace!"

"Well you found her," pointed out Urahara, "I do need to go see this old friend, the sooner the better for Rukia's sake."

"But what about Rukia? She has been immobilized since this afternoon."

"Don't worry; the affect will wear off soon. It is just her gigai readjusting." As Urahara said that, I could feel a warm sensation spread throughout my body. As if someone one had flipped a switch turning on all of my nerves. I could every bruise and dull pain my body that it had acquired while I was immobilized.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything," Ichigo glared at him, "What do you mean…"

"Ichigo…" I murmured. Ichigo stopped his conversation with Urahara upon hearing my voice. He kneeled down and placed his ear near my mouth. I nipped it in anger.

"OWWWW!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hand over his ear, "What the heck Rukia!"

Urahara teased him, "Aw, to be young again."

He was turning a deep red, "You didn't have to nip at my ear. Shut up Urahara, this has nothing to do with you."

I sat up and pulled on his other ear as I scolded him, "Why are you standing there still bleeding! And your yukata is practically falling off!"

Ichigo stared down at his clothes. He smirked as he raised an eyebrow at me, "Liking what you see?"

Urahara laughed as he walked away, "I will let that Jinta know you will need some medical attention."

I blushed remembering the dream I had before I awoke. Despite all the blood, I could see his muscles that were well defined. _I wonder if it was…_ I poked at his wound to distract my thoughts away from the dream. The poke caused Ichigo to go on his knees from the pain. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What bothers me is all the blood you are getting all over me."

"That fucking hurt midget," he said as weakly got on his knee, "This is what I get from saving you?"

I frowned, "You have some explaining to do…like what the hell was that monster? A hollow?"


End file.
